


Time watchers

by WolfKomoki



Category: Continuum (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: 2014 was the year the first particle accelerator was activated. A storm appeared that year on the day the particle accelerator activated, which caused the device to malfunction. Cisco Ramon was working late one night on his computers in the barn when he was struck by lighting, waking up nine months later with powers that he couldn't explain. In the year 2024, a second particle accelerator was activated, which created temporal anomalies.In the year 2070, a third particle accelerator activated, which gave Barry Allen super speed. In the year 2077, Barry Activates one of the particle accelerators, which caused him to fall through time in the temporal zone until he landed in the year 2016. How is a future time traveling speedster supposed to get used to life after finding himself sixty-one years in the past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuum was created by Simon Barry. The Flash is owned by The CW.

 

  1. The year of corruption, greed, corporate societies. This was a time that Barry Allen knew all too well. Barry remembered the day he got his cmr. It was a back-alley deal, and it hurt like hell, but unless you were Cps or military, black market was the only way to get them. When a third particle accelerator went off in 2070, Barry had become a speedster.



When Barry walked into an abandoned building, he found the device that had been at the public Liber8 execution, and he turned the device on.

          When Barry turned the device on, he was hit by a blinding white light, which sent him into a temporal zone. When Barry opened his eyes, he stared at the green vortex, before he started falling, falling, falling.

Barry continued to fall through time, until he eventually landed on the ground, in the year 2016.

          When Barry slowly opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. The holograms one could see everywhere were gone. The air was much too clean as well. Barry stared into the clean sky as he tries to contact Keira with his cmr.

          “Hello? Keira?” He called, not getting a response.

          “Hello? My name is Cisco. How are you on this frequency, no one has invented a device to be able to communicate on this experimental frequency.” The voice, known as Cisco asked.

          “I don’t know where I am.” Barry panicked.

          “Alright um, Whatever you’re using to communicate with me right now, I’m going to use it to send you directions to my location. Hold on.” The voice, known as Cisco told him as his directions appeared in Barry’s eyes, a result of the cmr.

          “Cisco, are you still there?” Barry called.

          “Yep! Still here!” Cisco told him.

          “Alright I’m coming to you. Stay there.” Barry told him as he raced towards the location. When Barry raced there, he slowly walked into the barn to find Cisco surrounded by computers. Cisco was a tan skinned, black haired, black eyed young man.

          “Holy shit you’re fast! Dude, this is awesome!” Cisco exclaimed.

          “Are you…are you alone?” Barry asked.

          “Nah, my brother Dante is currently in the house putting on a piano concert for some talent agent. Didn’t want to ruin the perfect brother’s chance at going to an ivy league college so I went down here so the problematic brother couldn’t fuck it up.” Cisco explained.

          “You and your brother don’t get along then?” Barry asked.

          “Well he’s perfect in my parents’ eyes. He can do no wrong, where as I can never do anything right, so I stay out of his way by living in the barn.” Cisco answered.

          “You…live in this barn? Haven’t you step foot in the house?” Barry asked.

          “God no. If I hear one more comment about how Dante is the perfect son, I might kill somebody.” Cisco scoffed.

          “Hey Cisco what year is this?” Barry asked.

          “2016. Why? Are you telling me you’re a time traveler?” Cisco asked.

          “I’m from the year 2077. I was in an abandoned building when I found an old-time travel device from 2070. I turned the device on, and it sent me through a temporal zone. Well I ended up falling through time, and landed here.” Barry explained.

          “Wow so, for all intents and purposes, you haven’t been born yet. Man, that’s trippy.” Cisco gasped, clearly intrigued.

          “So is it just you and your brother…or?” Barry asked, wanting to know more about Cisco.

          “It’s just my mom, my brother and I so.” Cisco told him.

          “Ah. Single parent. I see. So, what are we going to do about me? I can’t just live in your barn, can I?” Barry asked.

          “I should be able to fabricate a life for you in a couple of days, but until then, welcome Roomie.” Cisco smiled.

          “You’d…house a total stranger, just like that?” Barry questioned.

          “I’ve always wanted a time traveling roommate.” Cisco told him. Barry’s cmr looked at Cisco, his name, vitals, and mental state appearing before his eyes.

          “So, what about you? Do you have a family in 2077?” Cisco asked.

          “Well my mom was murdered when I was a kid by another time traveling speedster so it’s just my dad and I…was my dad and I. Christ time travel is confusing.” Barry answered.

          “I’d imagine so. Do you miss it?” Cisco asked.

          “Miss what?” Barry asked.

          “2077.” Cisco explained.

          “Oh. I haven’t really thought about it.” Barry told him. Cisco then got to work on his computer, fabricating Barry’s fake life for this timeline.

          “God I’m hungry. You got any food?” Barry complained.

          “Yeah, there’s a fridge in here. Help yourself.” Cisco told him as Barry walked over towards the fridge, taking six different types of food as he sat next to Cisco, scarfing down the food in a matter of seconds.

          “Damn! How much do you have to eat?” Cisco gasped.

          “10,000 calories a day.” Barry answered.

          “Damn, I might have to stock up if we’re going to be roommates.” Cisco chuckled.

          “So, what exactly do you do down here anyway?” Barry asked.

          “I’m a time watcher, the only time watcher really. My powers allow me to manipulate dimensional energy, which gives me dimensional awareness, which allows me to observe time. I programmed my computer to connect with my powers so that I can observe time from here.” Cisco explained.

          “Can you ever manipulate time?” Barry asked.

          “No, I’m sorry. You know I could use another time watcher, if you’re up for it.” Cisco offered.

          “Sure, why not?” Barry smiled.

          “Great! I’ll get to work on your fake life.” Cisco told him as he got back to work, fingers rapidly tapping the keys.

          “Cisco, come to dinner!” A voice called from outside. Cisco rolled his eyes, ignoring her as he continued working.

          “Cisco darling, please come back to the house, I miss you Darling!” His mom called. Cisco continued to ignore her as he continued working.

          “Cisco, you are being utterly childish!” His mom screamed, storming back inside the house.

 


End file.
